Reality Relapse
by Shadow of an Immortal
Summary: Tobi is alone in her world. Trapped in her own mind, she's accepted it as reality. But what happens whe she finds out her dream world might be real? Rated for language and possible yaoi pairings. Remember. When in doubt, yell "ZEEK!"


Um... 2 warn u ahead of time, Sasuke is quite OOC in this. Tobi is a girl, too....and I think that's it. Besides the fact that this is all going on inside a thirteen-year-old girl's head while she's locked in a padded room. Or is it? Well, either way, I'm not telling you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, 'So Nice, So Smart', or even Yoite-sempai. Yoite-sempai belongs to my friend, Yoite-sempai. So do Syianne, Zeek, and Izzy. (P.S. If your reading this, sorry if I spelt the names wrong. TT_TT )

And so we go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Why does anyone live in this horrid thing called reality?

I am Tobias Serena Dsliyne. I'm thirteen and have been diognosed as certifiably insane. I'm not saying they never tried to cure me. I spent a little time in consouling. Then, as I got worse, I was given a pychaitrist. A rather stupid one, with a strange liking of chili dogs... But, I'm getting ahead of myself.

It's time to read a story.

The police officer slammed me agianst the wall of the interigation room. I took me awhile, but I finally reconized him as my father. Yay! He was the easiest to toy with. It was time to play my favorite game.

"Why officer, don't you think this position is a little sugessestive?" I asked, giggling sweetly. "Damn it, Tobi! What made you like this? Who made made you like this?" he yelled. " I'll never tell, I'll never tell.." I whispered in a sing-song voice.

"Tobiiii...." he murmured. Hugging me close to his chest, he whispered, "Please stop this. It's tearing our family apart. Your mother is constantly in tears, and I..." he hugged me closer, trailing off," You're my only kid. I don't want you locked up in here." That's adults for you. What about what I want? He was starting to bother me. It was time to crush him.

" F-fath-ther..." I choked out, buring my face in his uniform so he wouldn't see my smirk. " Tobi?" he gasped. I held back a giggle. You're so nice and you're so smart. You're such a good friend, I have to break your heart.. " I-I-I..." "Yes? " he encouraged. I'll tell you that I love you, then I'll tear you're world apart.. " I hate you. Go get bent and die so I don't have to see your face any more." Just pretend I didn't tear your world apart.

The world muffled.

Then, I heard a garbled, "DAMN IT, TOBIII!!" I flinched at the sound of several muted slaps and felt pain all across me. I felt my self being tied back up into that straitjacket and then lifted and thrown onto the floor of my padded room. I heard the padlock click closed behind me. but, through all of this, I didn't see my father or the man who pulled him off me. All I saw was the face of my best friend as she beckoned me. Yoite-senpai... I was enveloped in a warm white light. " Yoite- senpai?" I asked, " Yes?" she answered, "Why are we in this room agian?" I didn't like it in here. " Because Tobi was a bad girl. She killed all those people and instead of getting away, she just sat in their blood." "Tobi is sorry, Senpai!" I cried. I didn't want Senpai upset with me. " It's okay, Tobi-chan. I forgive you.", she laughed," Now, come on. Sasuke is waiting."

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

We were in Master Sasuke's back yard. By now, every thought of the 'real world' was gone. This was MY real world, even if it was only in my head. "-san,come see my pets!" I heard Master exlaim. " Pets? Since when do you have pets, Otouto?" a quiet vioce questioned. That would be, Itachi, Master's older brother. Yoite and I exchanged a quick glance and instantly sat up. I guess 'chase-the-laser' would have to wait. Sasuke rounded the corner with his girly haired brother. He was dressed in the most beautiful cloak.

I HAD to have it! MINE!!!

" Umm...Sasuke?" he asked. " Yeesssss....?" Sasuke sung, skipping over to staighten our gigantic bows. I hated these clothes. I hadn't seen them in the mirror yet, so I didn't know for sure, but...I hated these clothes. "Those are girls." Haha, Ita-chan looks surprised! " No, Their neko cat girls. See?" he said, pointing to our fake ears and tail, "I mean, they loooked like boys when they got here. You should have seen them!" " Um, Master Sasuke? You kidnapped us and brought us here." I said, trying to scratch at the ginormous bow around my waist. " See the pale one with the green eyes and black hair which is streaked with red for some strange reason?", he continued as if I hadn't spoke, " She had this horrid camoflouge visor on, and these weird boots. AND, she was completly dressed in boys clothes! No taste!" " Um, Ma-" I tried agian, "And the other one! She was dressed in these retarded-looking black boots and this black jacket skulls on it. SKULLS ON IT!" he ranted. That's funny, how come I could hear me? " And she had this cheesy grin on her face.." That was a grimace of pain from you dragging me by my hair. "Anyway, let's show them their new outfits!" he announced. Oh. Outfit showing. Fun. Yoite-senpai and I were whisked to the nearest full size mirror. What I saw there will fuel my nightmares for years to come.

We weere both dressed in a ridiculous amount of pink. Yoite was wearing a pink, high-necked dress that stopped a little below her knees and had no sleeves. It flared out at the bottom and was trimmed with lace. Wrapped around her waist was a white frilly apron. On the apron was a light pink heart and Yoite's name in, you guessed it, pink. And what was keeping up her apron? A gigantic, pink with a heart in the midddle. Around her nack was a simple pink collar with a heart in the middle of it. And this montrosity was completed with a pink headband with heart. My outfit was the same as hers except I had an overall dress and all the hearts were stars. Still, not an ounce better.

This was not happening.

" Sasu, I think you went a little too far. " Itachi murmured quietly. " Nu-uh! " Sasuke pouted, " Thier just overreacting! Now, who's ready for their brand!?!" he sang, holding out a tatoo gun. "NOT ME! " me and Yoite-senpai screamed at the same time. Sorry, Yoite, but I'M not getting branded. As if we had rehearsed it, we both ran for Itachi's room and slammed the door shut. " There." Senpai huffed with her back to the door, " We're safe." "You know ", Itachi said from behind us. ( How the hell did he get there? ), "I can't protect you forever." " Please be our master. PLEASE!" I said, losing all composer. " I-I can't. You're people! Not animals! Act like it!" Itachi said, looking as if my plead had caught him by surprise. I looked at Yoite. She nodded. This was pretty risky, but it was an emergency. When in doubt, yell, " ZEEK!"

Wow, that was louder than I expected it to be.

" You rang?" a voice said with a slight giggle. I whipped around to see a boy with too pale skin, peircing green eyes, and highlighter blond hair. Behind him was a withdrawn looking boy with black hair. " H-hey, Z-zeek. " I laughed cautiously. "Hi-hi! " he laughed. "Hey, Izzy. Wazzup?" I said, waving his hand in front of his face to get his attention. "...hey." he mumbled. Izzy wasn't a talker.

And that's when Sasuke busted in. "PEEETS!!!!" he sung. " IT'S TIME FOR- HOLY SHIT, IT"S YOU!" he screamed, jumping into the air. " Hello, Sasu-chan." Zeek said smiling at Sasuke with that creepy smile of his. " St-stay away, Zeek." Master said, making a cross with his fingers like he was warding of a demon. Well, he wasn't far off. " Back up! " he yelled as Zeek moved closer. " Quit it! Ouch!" Sasuke yelled backing into the sharp metal corner of Itachi's bed. Blood welled up on his wrist. " That smells nice." Zeek said, sniffing the air. His usually crystal clear eyes were clouded fromm seeing Sasuke, ( whom he thought was hot) and the smell of blood.

Well, shit. This isn't going well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay! I'm ending it there! ( Whew, it's over! Thank God! TT_TT)

PLEASE REVIEW! Dude and/or Dudett, I'm begging here! X3

Thanks to Yoite-senpai, your awsome!!!

TOBI OUT!! 


End file.
